Digital Crossing
by Henry
Summary: The realities of the Digi-destined and the Tamers merge, with an evil twin joining the fray!


**DIGITAL CROSSING**   
**The Doomed Realities**

  
**** ****

**Chapter One: Possession**   


Dark Alex observed his surroundings, which consisted of a white void in all directions- giving him little to look at. But, since he was doomed to the rest of eternity within his realm, he decided to search for a way out. Over a few undeterminable amounts of time, the evil side of the Digi-destined known as Alex was able to see beyond his void, into the Digital world, but was unable to enter it directly. However, he saw the Digi-destined, as they began scouring the Digital world for any new evils. 

But, beyond this, he also found his Digimon partner, Cyberdramon, left to lick his wounds in one dark corner of the gigantic world he inhabited, uncertain of what was going to happen to him in the near future. 

Dark Alex had a few ideas. 

_Cyberdramon… _he called through the void imprisoning him. 

"B-boss!" Cyberdramon stuttered out, wondering where the voice had come from, and more importantly, how he heard it. "W-where are you?"__

_Trapped within the void Humanmon imprisoned me in. _Dark Alex replied. _My body can not leave this realm…but my mind has extended outwards…find me a host, and our dream may yet succeed…_

Cyberdramon nodded, and spread its four wings, flying off to heed its master's request.   


A few hours later, Cyberdramon returned, carrying with him an eighteen year old guy and a bowling ball with wings (a DemiDevimon, you twits). 

"Here you are, master." Cyberdramon said, bowing respectfully. "I have found you a servant." 

"Who're you talkin' to?" the guy asked, waving his long dark hair. "And what's all this about me being a servant? I ain't no one's servant!" 

Cyberdramon growled. "You will accept his rule over you, weak little Digi-destined, if you wish to live." 

_That is enough, Cyberdramon._ Dark Alex spoke into both their minds. He then focused his attention on the newcomer. _Who are you, exactly?_

The guy shrugged. "I like to call myself Xanatos- been on the trail of this idiot named Cerac. Strange that I haven't seen him for several months, not even with those Digi-destined pals of his. 

_That is because I killed him._ Dark Alex explained. _Your old rival is no longer a concern, which may help convince you to share your body.___

"Hey, I only agreed to meet you, okay?" Xanatos snapped. "I wanted to see if you could help me beat the Digi-destined." 

_And I can._ Dark Alex replied. _Cyberdramon and I nearly crippled their forces, had it not been for the intervention of our old 'friend' Alex._

"That creepy guy with the Crest of Darkness?" Xanatos wondered. "I know he's tough, but it's not like he's unbeatable." 

_No._ Dark Alex agreed. _Quite the opposite. He and I share a deep connection. I know everything about him, so I know how to beat him. If worst comes to worst, we could always cause pain to me for a diversion._

"What'll happen when we share bodies?" Xanatos asked.__

_We will live as symbiotes. Merely one creature with two parts and two minds- much like a DNA Digivolved Digimon.___

Xanatos nodded. "Okay, I'll do it. But hopefully you can find a new host first."__

_Agreed._

And then, dark energy flew into Xanatos, seemingly out of thin air. The rogue Digi-destined cried out in rage and pain, falling to the ground, more and more blackness seeping into him. 

"Hang on, Xanatos!" DemiDevimon called, flapping over, before Cyberdramon stopped him. 

"Allow the process to continue." Cyberdramon instructed. "Your true master will reveal himself soon." 

Xanatos continued to shriek incessantly, until, his body straightened out, and lifted into a standing position. He looked his body over, grinned, and clenched a fist. 

"Xanatos?" DemiDevimon asked fearfully. 

The man before them smiled evilly. "Your partner doesn't live in this body anymore, little devil." He then pulled out Xanatos' Digivice. "And unless you want to end up like him, I suggest you follow my orders, and embrace the coming power I shall grant us." 

"Does this mean…" Cyberdramon began, but was cut off. 

"Indeed it does, old friend. Dark Alex lives once again!"   
****

**Chapter Two: The Surrender of Humanmon**   
  


The Digital world was a place of peace and tranquility…rarely. For the most part, many Digimon in the Digital world were peaceful and compliant with the human Digi-destined visitors, but there were always those unwilling to accept the role of humanity in what for so long a time had been their home. This problem mainly occurred with virus type Digimon, most notably bugs and ice types. The Digi-destined were getting a first hand lesson in this area, as they fought off a group of Yanmamon. 

"Thunder Ray!" screamed one of the tan-colored wasps, launching a blast of electricity from its jaw, ripping away at the Digimon they fought. 

"Gold Rush!" Digmon cried back, launching drill 'missiles' from its arms and face, which imploded onto one of the Yanmamon, sending it crashing to the ground in a smoking heap. 

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon added, sending a blast of electricity, frying another Yanmamon, which promptly fled before anymore punishment was received. 

"Double Star!" Shurimon then cut away at two other Yanmamon, eventually leaving them both unconscious. 

"Darkness Claw!" Insectmon finished, knocking away the remaining Yanmamon, which left, carrying away their fallen comrades. 

As the battle concluded, the four Armor Digimon de-digivolved into their Rookie forms of Armadillomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, and Kunemon, and headed back to their Digi-destined partners, Cody, Davis, Yolei, and Alex. 

"Good job today, guys." Yolei congratulated. 

"Yes, really bang up." Alex growled. Kunemon snickered. 

"An excellent display of talent, albeit at the cost of an insect Digimon's data." Chimed in a new voice as Humanmon floated over, assuming the shape of an old man. "Good day, Digi-destined. I trust you're all well?" 

"About usual." Davis replied casually. 

Humanmon nodded. "I'm afraid I must break up this happy occurrence. For you see, a few great foes of yours have returned." 

"Really? Who?" Cody asked. 

"Xanatos and Devimon have allied themselves with Cyberdramon, and have every intent of destroying all of you." Humanmon explained, too calmly for the information he had given. 

"What, again?" Alex groaned. "I wish those guys would just wise up." 

"I'm afraid they can't." Humanmon added softly. "They are all under another's control." 

"Who?" 

"An evil greater than Neomon, Daemon and Dragomon put together. The bearer of-" As he said this, a blast of energy slammed into his back. Humanmon cried out in pain, as he was sent flying a few feet, as all the Digi-destined turned in stupefied horror, seeing Cyberdramon coming towards them, his body still vibrating from the energy blast he fired. 

"Can't have you revealing all our secrets." Xanatos said as he walked in, Devimon floating behind him. "Hello, old friends. Prepare to meet your doom." 

"We'd better call the others for help." Alex suggested. Yolei nodded, and pulled out her D-Terminal, inscribing a message into it. Their Rookies surged forward, and the four Digi-destined activated their Digivices. 

"Veemon, Digivolve to…" Veemon began, as its tiny white and blue body became a significantly larger white and blue body, with new white wings and a steel horn on its nose, emerging finally as: "ExVeemon!" 

"Hawkmon, Digivolve to…" The tiny bird Digimon transformed into a massive bird Digimon, though no longer erect in posture, but more so as one would expect a bird to look, even with two massive horns centered over its eyes. "Aquilamon!" 

"Armadillomon, Digivolve to…" Armadillomon's hard shelled body got even harder, as massive spikes sprouted over his body, and his tail transformed into a massive spiked club, giving him a rather fearsome look. "Ankylomon!" 

"Kunemon, Digivolve to…" One might expect the worm Digimon to Digivolve into another insect type, but Alex's Kunemon was a rare Digimon, and it possessed the ability to become a Digimon modeled after an ancient warrior, covered in a tattered cape and wooden plates, wielding a host of weapons, but none more noticeable than the great sword in its hand. "Musyamon!" 

The four Digimon surged forward, with three going after Cyberdramon, and one other taking on Devimon. 

"Critical Crunch!" ExVeemon cried, before sinking his teeth into Devimon's shoulder. The fallen angel roared in pain, but used one arm to slam ExVeemon off him. 

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon tried, ramming its tail into Cyberdramon's left knee. The cybernetic Digimon grabbed Ankylomon behind the head and flung him away, just as its other two opponents followed suit. 

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon called, firing three energy circles at Cyberdramon, which exploded harmlessly onto its shoulder. 

Cyberdramon grinned. " Cyber Strike!" It unsheathed two energy blades from its wrists and sliced Aquilamon away. 

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon hacked away with his sword, but was quickly swatted away by its opponent. 

Alex unsheathed his sword, preparing to join the fight, when Xanatos leapt in his way. "Relax, original. There will be plenty of chances for you to suffer." 

Original? Alex thought, before his heart began to race. "Dark Alex!" 

Xanatos laughed. "I swore to you my dreams would come true. And no one, not even you, will stand in my way." He then knocked Alex down, grabbing his sword as he did. Dark Alex, in Xanatos' body, charged towards the fallen form of Humanmon. "Starting with the balance I had to destroy!" 

"No!" Alex cried, lifting himself and charging at Dark Alex. But, he wasn't fast enough. Dark Alex slammed the sword through Humanmon's back. 

Humanmon cried out in pain, as all the Digimon stopped their battle to turn towards the sound. Dark Alex began to cackle madly, twisting the sword around in Humanmon's back. The balance between humans and Digimon let out a fresh howl. 

"Now, tell me, Humanmon," Dark Alex requested. "Is there any specific reality where the balance could be tipped? Is there any reality that, if I destroyed, could bring me the chaos I long for?" 

"There is…" Humanmon sputtered. "But I will never allow your evil to enter there." 

"Oh, but you will." Dark Alex replied, grinning sadistically. "Because if I kill you, a number of other worlds will be destroyed. But not all, oh no. I want them all eliminated. I want to know what reality is a turning point." 

"I will not tell you." Humanmon replied defiantly. 

Dark Alex shrugged. "Perhaps you need more pain to help your decision." He withdrew the sword, and drove it through Humanmon's shoulder. He cried out again. "Tell me!" 

"Never!" 

Alex had seen enough. He prepared to charge at his evil twin, before Cyberdramon knocked him away. 

"My master's dream is near, weak little Digi-destined. You will not prevent his will again." Cyberdramon growled. 

"Oh, yeah? NOVA BLAST!" A fireball slammed into Cyberdramon's side, causing the cybernetic Digimon to wobble. It turned to see Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Angemon, Angewomon, Ikkakumon, and Stingmon all approaching him in one way or another, their Digi-destined partners close behind. 

"Them again." Cyberdramon noted. "Devimon, aid me. We must hold them off." 

"Not a problem." Devimon nodded. "Death Claw!" One all ready freakishly long arm extended, slamming two of the champions down from the mad dash. 

"All right…I'll show you." Humanmon gasped out. 

"That's better. Do it!" Dark Alex ordered. 

Humanmon, weakened and shamed, lifted one hand, and a tear appeared in the air, opening up into a swirling gate. 

"Excellent!" Dark Alex laughed. "Come, my troops! We have new worlds to plunder!" Cyberdramon and Devimon broke off from their attack, and leapt into the gate. Dark Alex pointed his sword down at Humanmon. "You have served your purpose. You may die now." 

He then rammed the sword through Humanmon's head. He left it there, before disappearing through the gate. 

Alex, enraged, signaled to Musyamon, and the two leapt through the gate after their foes, Alex grabbing his sword as he did. The other Digi-destined moved to follow, but the gate closed. 

They all crowded around Humanmon's fallen body, turning him onto his back. 

"Humanmon, can you hear me?" Davis asked. "Humanmon, c'mon!" 

Humanmon's eyes opened dimly. "I still live…but I have little time left…" 

"No! That can't be true!" Kari called. "You can survive! Please, try!" 

Humanmon smiled weakly. "It is my time…but I will be reborn. Until I am, you must have faith in Alex. He is the only one who can prevent his twin's scheme. Believe in him…and he shall overcome…" With that, Humanmon exploded in a blast of Digital information. 

The other Digi-destined glanced at each other, uncertain what to say. Mimi stood a few feet away, and whispered to herself: "Good luck, Alex…"   


Alex screamed in pain as he was flung through the dimensional vortex, his body being spliced apart and being put back together with the interdimensional equivalent of duct tape. But, the pain slowly began to subside, and light filled his view… 

…until everything went black.   


**Chapter Three: Brave New World**   


When Alex came to, he saw a face above him. He recognized it fairly quick- a Terriermon, a light green, dog-rabbit Digimon- or at least that was what it appeared to be. 

"A Terriermon?" Alex asked groggily. 

"Hey, check it out!" the dog rabbit said to someone away from Alex's vision. "This guy knows my name!" 

Another face appeared above him- the face of his worm Digimon partner, Kunemon. 

"So, you're finally up." Kunemon noted. "About time." 

Then another face appeared above him, this one covered in yellow fur, bearing the appearance of a humanoid fox, half-glaring at him with brilliant green eyes. 

"Is he a Tamer?" the fox asked. 

A fourth face appeared, this one dark red, lizard-like, with a few black markings and bright yellow eyes. "Smells funny…you have any peanut butter recently?" 

Alex, confused and somewhat afraid, lifted himself, and took a glance at all the creatures. Two he recognized easily, Kunemon and Terriermon, but the other two he assumed were Digimon he'd never seen. 

"Um…who're you guys?" Alex asked. 

"They're our Digimon partners." Came a new, fairly snide, female voice. A girl, hardly older than twelve, with spiky red hair, dark blue jeans, and a shirt with a broken heart across it explained. "I'm Rika. That's Renamon- cross us and we'll blow you away." 

Another kid walked over, wearing a blue shirt, and similar, lighter blue pants. He was wearing goggles, similar to the ones Alex always saw on Davis, wrapped above his eyes and in his messy brown hair. "My name's Takato. My Digimon there's named Guilmon." 

"And I'm Henry." Said the last kid, most noticeable for his orange vest over his dark shirt and similarly dark pants, with equally dark hair, so black it had a few tints of blue. "I see you all ready know Terriermon…and you've got a Kunemon for a partner…" 

Alex nodded. "You guys must be Digi-destined. I knew there were a lot of us, but I had no idea how many." 

"We're not Digi-destined." Takato said, sounding somewhat puzzled. "We're Digimon Tamers." 

"Huh?" 

"Huh…what?" 

"What's a Digimon Tamer?" Alex wondered. 

Rika looked shocked. "You've never heard of Digimon Tamers? But you've got a Digimon partner…so you must be a tamer, too." 

Alex shook his head. "I'm a Digi-destined, not a...tamer…" 

"Digi-destined?" Henry asked. "You mean, like in the TV show?" 

"TV show?"   


A while later, in Henry's apartment, Alex and the Tamers sat in front of the television, watching the first episode of what they called Digimon: Season 2. In it, Davis, a new Digi-destined, went to the Digital world with a few other kids, namely Tai, Kari, and T.K., found a Digi-Egg, which held underneath it, his Digimon partner, Veemon. An evil villain, the self proclaimed Digimon Emperor, released a Monochromon to battle them, but Veemon Armor Digivolved into Flamedramon, and defeated the Monochromon with a Fire Rocket attack. 

"My friends told me this story…" Alex noted. "Back when Ken was under the control of something called the Dark Spore…and Davis had Veemon Armor Digivolve a couple of times in the battles I've been through with him." 

"Wow! A real Digi-destined!" Takato said happily. "I can't believe it!" He seemed to think for a second, and pulled out some kind of device, with a red circle around a small screen. "These are our Digivices. Have you got anything like this?" 

Alex reached into his pocket, looking for his D-3. But, when he pulled it out, instead he had a very different tool. It was like Takato's, but with a black circle surrounding the screen instead. There was an open port to one side. 

"Why is it like this?" Alex wondered, examining his Digivice. "And what's this slot for?" 

"These are D-Powers." Henry explained. "The open side is used to slide cards through- like in the card game- we use modify cards, so we can make our Digimon more powerful." 

"Can we try it?" Alex asked.   


Later again, Alex stood outside with his new D-Power, and pulled out a few of the cards that the Tamers had given him. "So, uh…what do we do?" 

Rika sighed. "It's like this." She spun around a card she pulled it from a pouch on the side of her jeans, and slid it through the side of her Digivice. The screen lit up, as she proclaimed: "DIGI-MODIFY! Speed Activate!" 

Her Digimon partner, Renamon, seemed unaffected at first, until she began running so fast that the ground tore up behind her, and a dust cloud followed her movements. 

"Ah…so you can improve your Digimon's abilities this way?" Alex glanced at his D-Power, and took out a card. "Let's see if this helps." He spun the card around, and slid it through his Digivice. "DIGI-MODIFY! Digivolution Activate!" 

A few feet off, in a pile of bushes, a tiny white Digimon slept, unaware of a glow on its forehead symbol. 

Alex noticed his D-Power's screen go black, as it spelled out in prominent green letters- ' ' Digivolution'. A similar colored energy matrix appeared, as all kinds of zeros and ones crossed his screen in coding. A patch of the energy matrix lit up, and three black spirals shot from his Digivice, forming around Kunemon. 

"Kunemon, Digivolve to…" Kunemon proclaimed, as the energy wrapped around him, ripping away his skin, revealing a wire frame. The energy enveloped him completely, as his body contorted, transforming from a worm into a warrior, wearing a tattered cloak, and broken armor, but certainly no worse for the wear, as its sword formed in one hand, and its eyes opened. The energy exploded outward, revealing the warrior Digimon as he was. "Musyamon!" 

And as he emerged in all his glory, the Tamers and Digimon, most noticeably Terriermon, burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny?!" Alex demanded. 

"Well…it's nice to have a new pal and everything…but…a Musyamon? That guy's a pushover! We appreciate the help and all…" Terriermon began, but was cut off. 

"What're you saying, rabbit boy?" Musyamon asked dangerously. "You think you can take me?" 

Terriermon nodded. "With ease." 

"But, Terriermon…" Henry began, but he too was silenced, by Alex. 

"Let them fight- Musyamon will not hurt your Digimon…he will merely prove his worth." 

"But, I…" Henry wanted to protest more, but no longer had a choice in the matter, as his Digivice activated on its own, with the black screen and the ' Digivolution' signal, and Terriermon was hit by the energy surge. 

"Terriermon, Digivolve to…" Terriermon's body was ripped away, revealing a wire frame. Alex knew the Digivolution process for Terriermon, and as gattling guns appeared on the Digimon's arms, heavy cargo pants formed over his legs, his body increased in size and slightly darkened in color, and he whipped a satchel of rounds over his chest, emerging as: "Gargomon!" 

Musyamon leveled his sword. "Show me what you got." 

"Gladly!" Gargomon replied, leveling his arms. "Gargo Laser!" A stream of energy bullets shot from each arm turret, straight at Musyamon. 

Musyamon grinned, and began swinging his sword madly, blocking each assault. He then charged at Gargomon, sword out. 

"This won't end well." Takato muttered. 

"Ninja Blade!" 

"Body Pummel!" 

Musyamon's sword clashed with Gargomon's metal arm. As they held each other at bay for a few moments, Musyamon smiled, and shoved his opponent down, leapt into the air, reached into one of the pouches on his torn belt, and tossed down sparkling dust. "Flash Powder!" Upon hitting the ground, the dust exploded into brightly colored flashes, blinding Gargomon. 

"Aaah!" Gargomon cried, covering its eyes with its cannon arms. 

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon cried, swinging his sword down towards Gargomon's neck. He stopped, barely two centimeters from his fellow Digimon's skin. 

Gargomon was breathing heavily and sweating profusely as Musyamon lifted himself, grinned, and headed away. Gargomon lay there, shocked at how easily he had been beaten. 

Rika grinned at Alex. "Your Digimon's pretty tough. I'll have to try taking you on sometime." 

"Not today, I'm afraid." 

Everyone turned, and standing a few yards away were three figures. One fairly massive, nearly twenty-five feet tall, bearing a rather dragon-like appearance, the next a little over ten feet tall, with dark wings and rather long arms, and the third around six feet in height, with long dark hair, holding a Digivice in one hand, and a tag in the other. 

"Dark Alex…" Alex said, shocked. 

Dark Alex, still inhabiting Xanatos' body, grinned maliciously. "Hello, original. It seems your time has finally run out." 

"Who're those Digimon?" Takato asked, pointing his D-Power at them. The analyzer quickly identified the winged creature. "Devimon! Champion level…special ability… Touch of Evil! As if we didn't know!" 

Rika analyzed the other. "Not data? Says it's at the Mega level…but it looks like a Cyberdramon!" 

"Cyberdramon is at the Mega level, Rika." Alex explained. 

Rika shook her head. "No. Cyberdramon's an Ultimate, Vaccine type. And it's no where near that tall… your reality must be more unusual than we thought." 

"As amusing as your debate is…it is time to play." Dark Alex informed them. "Prepare yourselves, fools. Soon…this and every other world will be mine!" 

"Not a chance." Alex replied, unsheathing his sword. 

Dark Alex grinned. "You and your new friends think you can fight me? Very well…try as hard as you like." 

Takato smiled. "You shouldn't have said that, buddy." 

"I don't like your attitude, boy." Dark Alex growled. "But if you wish to challenge me, then I will fight you." 

"Guilmon!" Takato called. His Digimon nodded, and charged forward. 

Dark Alex smiled. "Devimon, forward." 

The two Digimon charged at one another, ready to begin the battle that could very well change the order of reality…   
****

**Chapter Four: Two Worlds, One Battle**

"Evil Wing!" Devimon called, releasing its massive dark wings, diving towards Guilmon, the sharpest points extended. 

"Pyrosphere!" Guilmon countered, launching a ball of flaming energy. Sensing a collision course, Devimon shot up, higher into the air, as the attack flew by his feet. 

"Death Claw!" Devimon roared, extending one hand towards Guilmon, just as its Tamer took action. 

"DIGI-MODIFY!" Takato cried, sliding a card through his D-Power. "Hyper Wing Activate!" 

Six shiny wings sprouted from Guilmon's back, as the reptile Digimon shot past Devimon's attack, and tackled its foe in midair, traveling back several yards, and ramming into a nearby building. 

"I think it's time we all join the action." Alex suggested. "Your Digimon should Digivolve…Ultimate or Mega levels would be preferable." 

"Uh…well…" Takato began, placing his hand behind his head and laughing nervously. 

"We don't exactly have Ultimate or Mega forms for our Digimon." Rika explained. 

Alex slapped his forehead. "Then go Champion. We might have a prayer of a chance." 

They nodded, as Rika and Takato pulled out their cards, and slid them through their D-Powers. "DIGI-MODIFY! Digivolution Activate!" 

As they said this, both of their Digivices glowed a bright white, dimmed to black, and displayed the word 'Digivolution'. The screen changed into a wire frame, as the energy shot from their Digivices to the Digimon. 

"Renamon, Digivolve to…" the fox began, as the energy enveloped her. The Digivolution powers contorted her body, as she became less humanoid, but significantly more powerful. The fox now walked on all fours, was somewhat larger, and now had nine flowing tails, and prominent decorations and symbols across its body, so the creature was named: "Kyubimon!" 

"Guilmon, Digivolve to…" the red and white and black reptile was also enveloped by the energy, and grew even more massive than both of its counterparts. A great mane of white hair sprouted from its head, its claws grew massive in size, as did its teeth and tail, as well as new, elbow-mounted blades grew, as Guilmon became the dark dragon Digimon known as: "Growlmon!" 

The four Champion Digimon faced off, as Devimon removed himself from the side of the building, and Cyberdramon lumbered over, tipping the odds back in the villains' corner. 

"All right." Alex called to the others. "Growlmon, you and Kyubimon take on Devimon. Musyamon, Gargomon, you guys are coming with me after Cyberdramon." 

"You sure about that, man?" Gargomon asked, staring nervously at his massive foe. 

Alex nodded. "Trust me." He turned to the other Tamers. "Do any of you have any Warp Digivolve cards?" 

"Yeah, I do." Rika replied, pulling it from the pouch on the side of her belt. "But I told you, we don't have Mega Digimon. It won't be much help." 

Alex took the card. "I do." 

As he watched the stunned tamers, Dark Alex made his feelings known. "It is hardly necessary, original. Cyberdramon, crush them." 

A blade appeared on Cyberdramon's wrist. "Cyber Strike!" He then rammed his blades towards the Digimon, who dodged the attack just in the nick of time, as the street gravel was ripped asunder. 

"Time to make my presence known." Alex noted. He swung his sword around, and charged into the battlefield. 

Cyberdramon looked down at him. "You again, huh? I'll crush you!" 

"Well, what're you waiting for, handsome?" Alex asked, dripping with sarcasm. "Take a slice." 

Cyberdramon growled, and opened his mouth. "Pulse Laser!" A blast of whitish energy shot from the cybernetic Digimon's mouth. Alex leapt away, and swung his sword into Cyberdramon's knee. Cyberdramon roared in pain and attempted to blast Alex again, when another barrage of attacks hit him. 

"GARGO LASER!" 

"SHOGUN SWORD!" 

The energy bullets hit first, followed by the powerful cut into his back. Cyberdramon howled in pain, and turned to face them once again. 

Meanwhile, Devimon was duking it out with Growlmon and Kyubimon. Though exceptionally powerful, Devimon was no where near unbeatable. 

"Death Claw!" Devimon called again, extending his arm towards them. 

"Dragon Slash!" Growlmon countered, hitting Devimon with his wrist mounted blade. Devimon cried out in anguish, but wasn't done yet. 

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon's body was enveloped in blue flame, as it took the appearance of a monster and slammed into Devimon. The devil Digimon screamed in pain, but flapped into the air to avoid more pounding. 

"How about we finish him off, huh?" Growlmon asked. 

"Gladly." Kyubimon nodded. 

"You're the ones who'll be finished off!" Devimon cried, as he extended his wings. "Evil Wing!" 

"Fox Tail Inferno!" A stream of blue fireballs shot from each of Kyubimon's tails, bombarding Devimon. The devil Digimon cried out again, as it wrapped itself in its wings, absorbing most of the assault. That was, until the next round hit. 

"Pyroblaster!" Growlmon roared, launching a stream of fire from its mouth, which slammed into Devimon, causing an explosion up in the air. Devimon screamed again, and, as the fires of the blast began to break up, a DemiDevimon was seen plummeting back to Earth. 

Back in the other battle, Cyberdramon was now rather aggravated, as all of its opponents kept fleeing after their attack, so they would not be hit by his abilities. Tired of the constant pounding, Cyberdramon extended his hand. 

"This ends now!" Cyberdramon promised. "DATA REJUNCTION!" A stream of energy in the forms of zeros and ones shot at the Digimon. 

"Huh? Data Rejunction?" Gargomon asked stupidly. 

"Look out!" Musyamon cried, knocking Gargomon out of the way. He then screamed as Cyberdramon's attack hit him. "Aagh!" 

"Musyamon!" Alex called, as Cyberdramon struck him away. Musyamon screamed again, fell, and Kunemon was soon lying in his wake. 

"Oh, no…" the Tamers and Digimon whispered. 

Dark Alex laughed. "Oh, how bad you must feel, original…to have your partner reduced to a quivering Rookie. It didn't go as you planned, did it?" 

Alex lifted himself, seemingly hurt and sullen faced. But his anger turned to happiness. "Actually…it went exactly according to plan." 

"What?!" Dark Alex demanded. 

Alex lifted himself, and readied the Digivice and Warp Digivolve card. "Ready, Kunemon?" 

Kunemon lifted itself. "I was born ready. Well, actually, I was born a baby." 

A drum roll followed this statement, but Alex ignored it, as he spun the card around, and right through his Digivice. "DIGI-MODIFY! Warp Digivolution Activate!" 

"No!" Dark Alex cried, backing away in surprise. 

The Digivice screen went black, and it spelled out, in green letters 'Warp Digivolution'. A new wire frame appeared, as a blast of energy shot into Kunemon. 

"Kunemon, Warp Digivolve to…" Kunemon shot past its Champion form of Musyamon, then its Ultimate Cyclonemon, and emerged as a black, staff toting warrior, emerging in all his glory as: "Darkmon!" 

"And now, villains…" Alex stated, as Darkmon readied his staff. "Now, it ends."   


**Chapter Five: Duel of the Digital Warriors**

Darkmon charged forward, staff out. "Dark Staff!" He rammed it against Cyberdramon's head, knocking the Digimon for a loop. 

"Well, what're we waiting for, guys?" Gargomon asked. "Gargo Laser!" 

"Fox Tail Inferno!" 

"Pyroblaster!" 

The three attacks slammed into Cyberdramon, who roared in pain, backing a few feet away. "You'll pay for that!" Cyberdramon vowed, readying his wrist blades again. "Cyber Strike!" He then began slicing away towards his adversaries, who headed away to dodge each shot. 

"Beautiful…isn't it, original?" Dark Alex asked, twisting Xanatos' lips into a smile. "I know of the darkness that lies deep within you. Though Daemon's influence is gone from you, I still exist…and I will always exist, within or without you!" 

"I'll find some way to seal you up again." Alex promised. "And this time you won't   
come back." 

Dark Alex shrugged. "My influence still lives in you. Remember original, I am you." As Alex turned his head to the battle, Dark Alex laughed. "And you look away. Are you afraid to see yourself? It isn't the first time you've seen this side of you is it." 

"What happened in my past doesn't matter anymore." Alex snapped. "I've made my own peace with the things I've done." 

"Surely you can still recall it, though, can't you?" Dark Alex laughed. "You can still hear the screams of those two little Digi-destined you failed to protect. You can still see the Collector warping the very fabric of reality and erasing friends from your life. You can still remember the surrender of your soul in exchange for the Crest of Darkness. Did it really mean so much to you?" Dark Alex smirked at the Tamers' confused expressions and continued. "And then, of course, who could ever forget the day you killed your dear father? But, here's a hint, original. You didn't kill him…you didn't agree to Daemon's offer…I did." 

Alex looked up, surprised. "You?" 

Dark Alex nodded. "I have lived within you your entire life. The moment you were born I came to be. Subconsciously, I've been commanding your every move. When MagnaNeomon gave me a physical body, I played the part of a crazed villain- though all along I wanted you to defeat me. You were deceived the entire time- I wanted to take back your body- rid you of those weak emotions of hope and love and all that other ridiculousness. Allow me to return to you, original, and help me bring chaos that you yourself have longed for." 

"I never wanted those mad ambitions of yours!" Alex shouted defiantly. 

Dark Alex smirked. "But you did. You killed your father because of the horrors he put you through, and the torment he caused that screaming witch of a mother that brought you into this world. You allowed the other Digi-destined to be slaughtered because you knew they were weak- they weren't good enough for your whims!" 

"Lies!" Alex cried back. "The Digi-destined are my friends…I would never harm them!" 

"But you all ready have!" Dark Alex continued. "You defeated your friends, through me. You viciously ravaged your girlfriend, through me. You killed Dragomon, and tried to let go of the evil within you- even though you knew I would be reborn. I am your true side! Embrace me!" 

"Never!" Alex screamed. 

"I am you, original." Dark Alex mocked. "Are you good are bad? Bah, such terms are wasted to describe the forces of darkness and light. You tried to balance the powers within yourself, but found that your true face was that of darkness! You were never of light, or good as you might think! You bear the Crest of Darkness. It is your destiny to plunge this and every other world to chaos!" 

"You're wrong!" 

Dark Alex laughed again. "Am I? You know it to be true…accept your role in the universal order." He pointed at Takato, Rika, and Henry. "You know why I'm here- it is they whom I must remove." 

"R-remove?" Takato gasped. 

"I don't like the sound of that." Henry muttered. 

"Take your sword, original." Dark Alex commanded. "Drive it through each of them, and begin your ascension to power!" 

Alex stared at his blade, still tipped with blood from Humanmon, and stared at himself in the mirror like image of the sword, seeing Dark Alex smiling back at him. He held the sword for a few seconds, and headed towards the Digimon tamers. 

"Hey, man, what are you doing?" Takato asked as Alex walked over. "Don't do it!" 

Alex grabbed Takato by his shirt collar, lifting him up to face level. As it seemed he was about to harm the young Tamer, he whispered into his ear. "Attack Cyberdramon. Destroy it. I'll take care of the rest." 

He then tossed Takato down, and lifted his sword. "And now, this comes to an end!" 

"Yes!" Dark Alex laughed. "Kill him!" 

Alex quickly shot his glance to the Digimon. "Darkmon, kill that freak!" 

"Kyubimon, you too!" Renamon instructed. 

"You heard 'em, Gargomon!" Henry added. 

"And you, Growlmon!" Takato finished. 

The four Digimon nodded, and turned back to Cyberdramon. 

"What? You want to battle again? Very well…I will destroy you all… DATA REJUNCTION!" Cyberdramon declared, releasing an energy beam of zeros and ones from each hand. 

"Now!" Alex cried. 

"Pyroblaster!" Growlmon roared, launching the jet of flame at Cyberdramon. 

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon sent a huge beast of fire from her body, which enveloped Cyberdramon. 

"Gargo Laser!" A stream of energy bullets unloaded from Gargomon's cannon arms, right at Cyberdramon. 

And finally, Darkmon charged energy into his hands, and shot out a massive blast towards his foe. The combined attacks struck Cyberdramon, and combined with the energy of Data Rejunction, the cybernetic Digimon's body began to break down. Cyberdramon let out one last roar of anguish as its digital information was scattered. 

"No!" Dark Alex screamed. "What have you done, you fool?! You've destroyed your destiny!" 

"No." Alex replied weakly. "I've destroyed yours." He then took the Crest of Darkness from his neck, and tossed it to the ground. He then rammed his sword point through its center, shattering the pieces. Dark Alex still stared in amazement, as Alex lifted his sword, spun it around, and declared- "For everything that was, that is, and ever will be… my darkness will be gone forever!" 

He then drove that sword through his own chest, grunted, and fell to the street ground. Dark Alex was a lot more vocal, as he let out a powerful scream, as a blast of dark energy exploded from Xanatos' body, and flew back into the shattered pieces of the Crest of Darkness. Xanatos, free of Dark Alex's control, fell as well, unconscious. DemiDevimon fluttered over, and tended to its partner's wounded body. 

"Alex?" Kunemon asked, as it wriggled over to him. "Alex…are you gonna' be okay?" 

"Kunemon…I'm dying…" Alex whispered. 

"Alex…you can't!" Kunemon pleaded. "Who will I insult? Who'll I have to talk trash with? Who'll…be my partner?" 

"Mimi is having a child, Kunemon…" Alex informed his partner. "That child will be your partner. You must protect that child…and never let the taint of evil poison my bloodline again…" 

Kunemon nodded, a tear dripping from one 'eye'. "I promise, my friend." 

Alex handed Kunemon his Digivice and sword. "I'll never forget you, old buddy. Take care of the others for me…take care of them…" 

And then, his eyes closed for a final time, and his body lay motionless in the darkened city street. 

The Tamers and their Digimon partners still watched in stupefied silence, as a ray of white light appeared over Alex's body. An old man, or something of the sort, appeared there, and looked down at the worm Digimon and fallen Digi-destined. 

"And so…thus ends another life." Humanmon noted. "Let his memory be honored…he lived a warrior…a warrior of darkness and light, and died a hero to many, many worlds. Now let us lay him to rest." 

Kunemon nodded, as he stepped into the light, followed by DemiDevimon with Xanatos' limp form. They all disappeared, leaving only the shattered remains of the Crest of Darkness, and Dark Alex's D-Power, exactly like Alex's, lying off in an alley, forgotten. 

"Well…that was weird." Rika noted. 

"Something tells me it isn't over." Takato added. " I think this was just the beginning…"   


**Epilogue: Aftermath**

And it was, as Takato thought, just the beginning. After that strange battle, they were in for even worse problems. HYPNOS, the anti-Digimon organization launched a new program, christened Juggernaut. This system inadvertedly released new Digimon, the Devas, a group of twelve powerful Ultimate level Digimon, under the command of one almighty Digimon Sovereign. The Digimon Tamers, along with their friends and Digimon partners confronted the Devas, until one of them apprehended another Digimon, Calumon, and headed to the Digital world in which all Digimon lived. The Tamers decided to follow, leaving the real world open for change… 

A regular kid, examining a fresh pack of cards for the Digital Battle Card Game, sat in an alley, away from the preying eyes of obnoxious civilians. Though this kid was a fan of Digimon, and despite the strange occurrences in the city as of late, he knew Digimon was nothing more than just a semi-successful franchise. 

"Ooh, an Armor Digivolve option!" the kid noted. "That'll be useful." He then took a glance at his wristwatch, sighed, put the new cards in his pocket, and headed away. As he was walking out of the alley, his foot brushed up against something. Curious, he looked down, and saw a strange apparatus, with a tiny screen surrounded by a black circle, with a similar strap holding the device's overall gray form together. "Hmm…this thing's strange…must be some kind of game…" 

Willing to investigate more, he pocketed the item as well, and headed away, unaware of a strange bleep on the little computer's screen. 

Little did he know what he had found…   



End file.
